plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crazyzombie168
Welcome Welcome to the wikia! Crazy Zombie i thought you add me to your FB XD 06:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Bam-Boom495 (talk) Talking to the crazyzombie slender666 said he did it but come on give him a chance for swearing really chat ban for that thats just stupid Please if you has Plants vs Zombies 2 give me the link sorry idk how please wait it won't be that long :) Theres a new plant in town diamond tree.Thediamondtree (talk) 12:14, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Imma thief HAHA YOU STOLE THE PIZZA WITH A BOMB IN IT That was days ago I saw on someone's talk that you don't actually have a wordbubble template. I made you this, you can use it if you want. Oh i do have one it is just i don't how to use it probaly Congrats on rollback, CZ!! You have earned it. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 14:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) how can u make a vertical line Wat? Rollback Times And Long Time No Talk Anyway,did your Rollback is "Happy" to you CZ? You know I was questioning this? Because I LIKE being Rollback like you,CZ. But it is on Despicable Me Wiki. If you like to meet me and answer my question, go to my user page at Despicable Me Wiki. If you're so bored,go to my user page at PVZ Wiki. Have a good day,CZ! Wes Jaren 23 (talk) 10:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Minion W CZ:No thanks and yea it's kinda cool :D Um' I wasn't inviting you in DM wiki and thanks for your answer. Look dude i can't see any spams :/ Do not leave messages on your own talk page, leave it on others! :) Friends or not?Planter Energizer (talk) 10:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Link to Plants vs Zombies 2: Chinese version http://www.4shared.com/mobile/rMIQofksce/pvz2_android_HD.html Make sure to install the game while having internet connection. This game requires internet connection to sync data on the cloud. However, you can play it without internet but when you want your progress to sync, you need to restart the game with internet (Mobile data or Wi-Fi) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 22:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) (Thanks for being the best of all Zombie). Hello, I am ZombieLuver826 I'm sure we have met before, But this is the first time really knowing you. (btw my oc is a zombie, a scientist zombie) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 18:01, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Prepare General, the Great War is coming! Thread:140402 Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 23:10, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The War has begun!, and you are the General of the Zombies! Hello crazyzombie. Mixels (talk) 05:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Crazyzombie168 why did you creat the game "destroy the crazy bot"? Enderghast933 (talk) 09:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Enderghast HelloMixels (talk) 04:33, August 5, 2014 (UTC) CZ, check DeathZombi's page. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 19:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I Watch it too--Mixels (talk) 04:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm not a plant as i may seem,i'm actually zombos's latest creation.I came to say that plants attacked Desert HQ,with 30 cob cannon's. Sincerely,Doctor Edgar George ZombossUltimate Magnet (talk) 17:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC)